Asye Limyè
History Asye came from a well off family, having plenty of money and able to pay for just about anything she needed. It caused a bit of distance from most kids her age, but one boy wasn't phased by her family, and she and Wald quickly became best friends. They did almost everything together, and over time, started going into the forest together. They knew the danger, but went in anyway. One day as the two of them sat on the grass out amongst the trees, Wald suggested a pact, to never leave each other alone. Asye accepted it, and for the next year they barely left the other's side. Then, when they were at the age of 7, a trip into the forest didn't end very well. Running through the trees, they stopped quickly when a King Taijitu appeared before them. Both of them had stood there, frozen in fear. As it turned to face them, Asye turned to Wald, about to run off with him. Only to find that he was gone, not even in sight. Stunned, she was an easy target for the King Taijitu. It struck her from behind, her small body easily fitting in it's mouth. Then it swallowed her. Curled up in a ball with no oxygen, Asye panicked. Able to do nothing but feel the King Taijitu's movement, being burnt by it's acid, she passed out from the overload of fear. As Asye drifted back into consciousness, two faces had been looking down at her. Glad she was ok, they introduced themselves as Viini and Lavende. She hadn't responded, but considering they had just pulled her out of the stomach of a dead King Taijitu it didn't worry them. Taking her back to her home, after managing to squeeze it's location from Asye, they stayed long enough to inform her parents what happened from their perspective. She was silent for the rest of the day, and the one after as well. When Asye finally opened up to her parents, the first thing she said was this. "He left me..." Changed by the ordeal, Asye chose to train in fighting. Private lessons came quickly, and she put her all into them. Focusing on it for years, she got to the point where she was tested for an application into Beacon. She passed easily. Before she left though, her parents had a talk to her. They knew how much she had changed, but they wanted to know if the little girl she used to be was still in there. She hadn't answered. It wasn't that she didn't know, Asye wasn't sure whether it was true or not any more. All those years ago, Wald had left her. She had never seen him again, she had never been closer to someone and he had disappeared in a moment. It had broken her trust, and she was going to leave it behind and move on with her life. Beacon was her first step forwards. Appearance Wearing a sturdy light steel blue body armour, it has two main parts. A fitting plate around the stomach, flaring out at the waist slightly. Made from overlapping strips, this piece stops just up under Asye's ribs. The breast plate follows her body rather well, emphasising her curves. The shoulder pads have a gap beside the neck to allow a light red scarf hang around it, which draps down to her thighs. Asye has a tight black underlay under her armour, with tights for her legs. A short white skirt finishes it off. As for Asye herself, her hair matches her armour. Redish brown feathers flow back with her hair, holding it back from her face. Her face is clear and she is fairly pretty though her skin is a little weathered and rough from when the Taijiu had eaten her. Weapons and skills Coulisses Asye has two rifle wing swords, called Coulisses. The blades of them both resembles a wing, having a feathered appearance. These 'feathers' are very sharp, and a system built into the blade allows them to expand further out, almost tripling the depth of the blade and adding an extra third onto it's length. Down the 'spine' of the wing blade is a semi-auto rifle. With twenty round magazines in the slightly angled hilts, with the breach ejecting rounds off to the left and right respectively. Asye uses thermite rounds, the payload detonates on contact with it's target, the lava like exothermic reaction burning whatever it has hit. This is particularly useful on live targets, with the round being able to enter the body while the thermite is being set off. These rounds are extremely lethal, with even glancing shots being able to cripple a target. Skills and abilities After quite a few years of personal training, Asye is very skilled at both shooting and sword play. Though her training focused more on being agile, her shooting skills are about lining up shots quickly and hitting them rather than taking her time and making the shot count. Her standard is still quite high, Asye is just focused on speed. She is rather fast, both in movement speed and combat speed. Her aura can keep her going for awhile, but is not overly strong. Semblance:. . Personality It is hard to describe Asye's attitude at times. She is nice enough, and will help people out if they ask. But when it comes down to it, her trust has been broken. Wald betrayed her, and when the closest person to her did, she lost whatever it was she needed to trust another person. No matter who it is, the only people she can trust now is her parents. With the time like this it is ingrained. She can listen, and believe, but won't trust. With everything there is that element of doubt for her, and while in a fight she can work with someone, the little bit of doubt will eat away at her. She is still rather caring about others, but there is that edge of uncertainty. Trivia *The language of Asye's name is Haitian Creole. It means; light steel. *Coulisses is French, because I'm an idiot. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:In Progress